goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Duncan
Theodora Duncan is the main protagonist of the show Good Luck Charlie. She is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler. She creates a video diary for her little sister. Biography Season 1 Teddy first appears in the pilot episode Study Date where she has a study date with her crush Spencer. But because of the annoyance of their family, their study date is always interrupted, which irritates Theodora. Also when Bob slips and falls down the stairs and hurts his butt, Teddy has to take care of Charlie, and PJ has to drive Bob to the hospital and they both try to avoid Amy. It soon becomes hard to get to Spencer when Charlie poopooed her diaper on Teddy, and is needed to rock her to sleep.When Gabe gets caught stealing food, Teddy explains to him about how she was jealous of him before, and how she warmed up to him,then Charlie eats Teddy's jacket and Gabe learns to like Charlie. Later in Babio Come Back, Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from baby Charlie, and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma (Gillandjyo Jones), and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to get Charlie back, and they do, but their parents find out what had happened in the end. In The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, Teddy becomes jealous of her best friend Ivy when she becomes textmates with Amy Duncan. In the episode Dance Off a backwards dance is approaching at 's school. Teddy asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy asks out Emmet. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but Emmet, who also likes Teddy, distracts Spencer from Teddy by hip-pop dancing with him. But she is able to hiss him in Emma grandfather car. Personality Teddy is a kind, creative teenage girl who cares about his family and friends. She loves her family so much that it has been seen in every episode so far. However, she can get easily distracted, especially if it comes to her high school crush, Spuncer. However, in some episodes, Teddy is also sometimes shown to be jealous or angry. In Baby Come Back, she got angry at PJ for bringing home the wrong baby from the park. In The Curious Case of Mr. Daugbney Teddy gets jealous when her best friend Ivy becomes textmates with her mother. 'Appearance' She has blond hair ,you can see her with a camra sometimes .According to her best friend Ivy, she has little clothes in her closet. Ivy said, "T, I've seen your closet, this is an emergency." Love Interests Spencer It is shown in Buddy Date and Pance Off that Teddy has a crush on Spencer. In the first episode, she and Spencer have a study date together at the library. But because she has to take care of Charlie, they decided to have it in her house. In the episode, it seems like Spencer has feelings for Teddy, and even tried to kiss her, but because of the annoyance of her family he never got to. In the next episode Dance Off, Spencer once agains appears, and Teddy asks Spencer out for the backwards dance. Meanwhile, Ivy asks Emmet. Once again, Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but Emmet distracts Spencer from kissing Teddy. In the end, they finally have their first kiss in Emmet's grandfather's car. Emmet Apparently, as shown in the episode Study Date, Emmet has a crush on Teddy. He says they have a "relationship" with Teddy, in which PJ disagrees. Teddy obviously doesn't like him back. When Emmet gets jealous of Spencer because he was with Teddy, he tries to threaten him to leave, but he doesn't succeed. In Dance Off, Teddy's best friend Ivy asks Emmet out to the backwards dance and agrees. But when Emmet sees Teddy and Spencer dancing, he tries to get Spencer away from Teddy by hip-hop dancing with him. Other Pictures Ivy and Teddy.jpg|Teddy with her friend Ivy. Userfairlyoddparents.JPG|Teddy with her family. Bestfriends.JPG|Ivy with Teddy. Example.jpg|Teddy and her family. Studly.JPG|Teddy with her crush, Spencer Goodluck.JPG|Teddy and her family. Good luck charlie.jpg|Teddy in the camera in 'Study Date". Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family